


Behind the Curtain

by liquid_dreams



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, very slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: A strange girl enters Murasakibara's life seemingly by coincidence. Things start going south from there. (Rating will change in the future, so will the warnings)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this fic I didn't even care about Murasakibara at all. I just wanted to write an AU with supernatural elements where Vampires et al exist and all the GOM are actually supernatural in one way or another. OTL (I don't know what this story is still.)

It was a slow rainy day and Inoue Yuko was in the process of making stir fry while she hummed a tune. The smell of oil and vegetables filled her spacious apartment with a delicious aroma. She flipped the contents of her pan and inhaled deeply with a pleased hum. As if summoned she heard a pained groan from the direction of her front door. The young woman blinked twice before she put the pan down and crept up to the door. There was no one to be seen through the door spy, though. The groan sounded again, closer this time. It was a haunting sound full of misery and despair. The fine hairs at the back of her neck rose. It was 9 pm in the middle of the week, no one should be out there. She twisted the door knob slowly and pulled it open, cautiously peering up and down the hall. A guy was slumped over against the front door of the appartment next to her. Yuko stared. The guy was huge, larger than anybody she'd ever met in Japan. His striking light purple hair looked unkempt in a purposeful way and, upon closer inspection, was dripping water. 

"Um, excuse me!" She called. "What are you doing?"

The purple haired giant groaned miserably and lifted his head to glance in her direction. "I'm hungry..."

Yuko had many questions, but also more than half a pan of food left. She did the only humane thing.

"Do you like stir fry?" She asked.

"Is it sweet?"

"What- no. No, it's not."

"I don't want it."

"Even though you're hungry?"

He groaned again and pushed himself off the floor. Standing up he was even more impressive. Yuko, who was quite tall herself, only reached the middle of his chest. She smiled and beckoned him closer. The guy actually pouted, which looked ridiculous enough to make her grin.

"Come on, big guy."

Once he got going, there was no stopping him. The raven haired girl stared in awe as he mowed through his food without pause. After the pan was empty she regarded him silently as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"You're quite something," she said. "What's your name?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi," he replied with a drawl.

"Huh. I'm Inoue Yuko."

"Ne, Yukochin, do you have any sweets?"

A smile curled her lips as she dug into a drawer and threw a candy bar at him. He caught it without looking.

"Huuh? Ma-su? I've never had that before," he muttered as he tore through the packaging. 

"It's good," she said while she cleaned the pan. 

"Oh!"

Yuko smiled to herself when she heard the small sound of surprise. After she'd removed the last of the oil she put the pan away and turned to find the big guy chewing happily. Yuko knew she was a good cook, but his enjoyment of sweets vastly surpassed his appetite for real food. The young woman eyed him critically. He was in good shape superficially, but she had an inkling that he didn't know how to feed himself. The fact that he locked his keys inside his flat and just sat there like a lump instead of calling help spoke volumes. Yuko sighed when he was done and tossed the wrapper on the table. 

"That's rude, Sushi-kun. Put that in the trash."

The purple haired boy blinked his lazy purple eyes and frowned a little. "Sushi-kun? What kind of nickname is that?"

Yuko giggled. "I just came up with it!"

"Ne, I don't like it," he said with an annoyed twitch of his brows. "I don't like being bossed around either."

Despite his childish behavior and odd looks Yuko got the impression that he could be quite intimidating when he chose to. She scratched her head and frowned at him.

"Well, what do you want me to call you then?"

"Eh? I can't give myself a nickname, Yukochin. That's not how it works."

"How about Bara-kun?" She perked up with a teasing grin.

Murasakibara frowned in earnest now. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No. Ugh, this is difficult. I'll come up with something later," she said and threw her hands up in the air. 

Murasakibara pouted and glanced to the side. He looked ridiculous seated at her low table. He probably looked ridiculous on any piece of Japanese furniture. Maybe he had foreign heritage. The raven haired woman began to dig through a drawer with a banana sticker on it. Finding what she was looking for, she held the two items up with a triumphant noise. It was a lockpicking kit.

"What's that?" The purple haired giant asked.

"This is the cheap alternative!" She announced.

Without another word, she grabbed her own keys and put them in the pocket of her black jeans. Murasakibara looked mildly interested now. She beckoned to him and he took infuriatingly long to stand up. When he was at his full height his legs wobbled and he made a pained face.

"Yukochin's table is too low. My legs fell asleep. This sucks." 

"Aaah, now. Try shaking them," she advised. 

He didn't listen and just attempted to walk, which resulted in him nearly toppling over said table. Yuko rushed to his side and put her arm around his middle. Together they limped through her front door and down the hallway. She deposited him besides the door where he remained, slumped and petulant looking. Yuko threw him a grin before she went to work. Five seconds later the door clicked open. Murasakibara stared. Yuko frowned.

"That was kind of cool," he stated reluctantly.

"Five seconds?!" She muttered to herself. "I must be slipping!"

She went inside without sparing him another glance. It was surprisingly clean save for the overflowing trash bin full of candy wrappers and pocky boxes. 

"I didn't ask you to come in, you know."

She shook her head and headed straight for the fridge. "What's that, huh?"

"...Soda," he said.

"And?"

"Chocolate."

"And?"

"... That might be an apple."

"Might have been," Yuko agreed as they looked at the shrivelled black husk at the very back of the lowest tier. "The point, Murasakibara-kun, is that you can't live like this. You'll get diabetes."

"You're not my mom," he replied in a bored voice. 

"No, but you're an athlete, aren't you?"

He blinked slowly at her, a new sort of interest in his eyes. "I play basketball."

"So you can't just eat sweets all day or you'll go out of shape. Wouldn't that suck?"

"It would," he nodded.

"So," she said and put her hands on her hips with a steely gaze. "I'm gonna make sure you eat right."

"Whaaat?" He drawled and drew up to his full height.

A small smile played around her lips at the display. So easy. "Murachin, you can't cook, can you?"

He looked to the side and frowned. Boredom and a lazy attitude could do wonders to mask a sharp mind. It would be fun to probe just how sharp he really was. After all he'd let her in without barely any protest. It might be he wasn't used to much female attention. Yuko's dark eyes flashed with amusement. 

"How about we make a deal?"

"What deal?" He threw her a look from the corner of his eyes that spoke of reluctant curiosity.

"I cook, you take out the trash. I do the washing and you buy the groceries. A shared burden is easier to lift!"

"Eh, that sounds like too much work. I hate doing chores."

"Come on," she wheedled jovially. "It's for your own benefit, really."

"You sound like my mom."

"Look at it this way, if you go out more often you might meet a cute girl." She noted with interest that it didn't peak his curiosity at all. "Or you can find more candy shops."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

When the season started turning towards fall with chilling winds that bit at exposed skin and leaves that dusted the streets with gold and red, Yuko had gotten quite used to Japan. Since her parents moved to Great Britain after her birth she didn't have much of a connection with the country. Yuko smiled and looked up at the cloudy grey sky, safely wrapped in an oversized woolen scarf. It looked like it might rain soon. The bags of groceries were heavy in her arms. Two brown paper bags stuffed to the brim, one with healthy foods and one with candy and sweets. Home was still the high raise building near Yosen High. The lavender haired boy who was supposed to be the one carrying those bags had foolishly gotten sick after getting caught in a surprise rainshower while playing that sport of his. Basketball. Yuko tsked with a small grin after she'd fumbled her apartment door open and found the lump sleeping slumped over her kotatsu table. 

"I'm home," she called softly as she shook off her black and white sneakers. 

"Welcome back," Murasakibara mumbled without lifting his head from his crossed arms.

The raven haired girl put her purchases away, sat a kettle on the stove and went over to the young man napping at her table. It wasn't pickpocketing when you'd made a deal to share the bills for food, since she always cooked for two. 

"Yuck, sticky!" She dropped the brightly colored kid's wallet down on his head. "Did you spill something on it or what?"

"Oww," he complained with a dull voice, "You're not supposed to be mean to sick people, Yukochin. You're a terrible nurse."

"Be more grateful, you big lump. I'm making green tea with citrus."

Yuko shook her head with a huff and began pouring the water into her favorite white teapot. Murasakibara glanced up when she sat a cup down in front of him and sniffed. 

"Is there-"

"Yep."

"And-?"

"Yes."

"Ahh thanks," he sighed and took a sip. 

Yuko sat down opposite him and stuck her legs under the blanket. There was precious little space left by his freakishly long limbs, but she managed to fit. Their legs were touching, but she didn't particularly mind. Murasakibara was like a big lazy bear with his red nose and half-lidded eyes as he drank. Yuko smiled fondly and poured him more steaming green tea when he held out his cup. 

"You really love basketball, don't you?" She stated with a smile, noting the way he narrowed his eyes. "Why else would you stay out in the rain as long as you did?"

"Are you kidding me?" He sounded bored. "I don't like it at all. I stayed cause the match was about to start."

"Ahh, is that so?"

"Yes. Don't make assumptions about me, Yukochin."

In response she smacked her foot agains his leg. "I was just asking. No need to get so defensive."

"It's what I'm best at," he replied with a small smirk. 

"Huh?"

"I play defense. Everything else is too much effort. I hate people who put in too much effort."

"I see." Yuko did not see, but didn't feel like pushing the issue. She didn't give a damn about all but one sport.

The light grew dim and the first few rumbles could be heard from outside. Yuko clapped her hands so the lights turned on. 

"That's pretty convenient....," he trailed off when he looked up and blinked in surprise before he began staring intently at her eyes. "Hmm."

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I didn't notice before," he said slowly, "You have the same eyes as Akachin."

Yuko blinked and folded her hands on the table. "...I see."

Murasakibara continued staring intensely at her like he was waiting for some explaination. Yuko smiled and shrugged. 

"My eyes are pretty unique, like the rest of me," she beamed. "I don't know who Akachin is."

"Akachin is Akachin."

"I don't know him."

"I see."

"We're going in circles."

"He was my former team mate at Teiko High. Captain of the basketball team."

"So he's a friend of yours."

Murasakibara fell quiet and took another sip of tea. Yuko sighed and ran a hand through her long black hair. Today she chose to wear it loose to enjoy the autumn wind. In retrospect it had been a terrible idea since it was now full of knots. When her fingers got stuck in a particularly painful tangle she winced. Murasakibara watched her quietly with mild interest, which was nothing unusual.

"Did you go on a date today, Yukochin?"

"What? Why?" She threw a glance at him while her fingers tugged at the knot.

"Your hair is loose. Isn't that something girls do when they go on dates?"

"Geez, honestly Sushi-kun!" She said and grunted in pain when the knot finally gave way. "Not every girl does that."

"Aah, I see." He sounded satisfied like he'd solved a mystery. "It's the same for me."

"You wear your hair loose on dates?" She asked doubtfully.

Murasakibara leaned over the table, closing the distance easily, and tugged gently at a strand of her hair.

"No, I get knots when I move around too much."

"I can lend you some conditioner," she said slowly, brows furrowed at this unusually weird behavior. 

He sighed and retreated back to his side of the table. A pout grew on his face when he held the now empty teapot. Yuko made them diner and tried to pry more smalltalk from the petulant giant at her table. It seemed the subject of basketball was a touchy one for him, but he did drop some names of former teammates that seemed to have been the closest thing to friends he'd had. 

"So they all go to high schools in the surrounding prefectures?" She asked over the sound of the extractor hood.

He grunted an affirmative. Yuko tasted her hotpot and found it sufficiently spicy. 

"I'd like to meet them sometime. They sound like colorful personalities."

"Hn. We only meet duing games."

Yuko rolled her eyes and turned the heat down. Everything else aside she did not love sports. In her opinion it was pointless to watch other people have fun, the rules were too complicated and defeat always ended up crushing the opponent's morale. Surprisingly enough, Murasakibara agreed with the latter. 

"So you're telling me- You're telling me you play basketball even though you hate losing?" She gestured at him with her chopsticks and raised her brows. "Even though losing is part of the game?"

"Not for me. I hate losing, so I don't lose."

"So you're pretty good, huh?"

"Yes." It was a simple statement of fact. 

Yuko swallowed her last bite and leaned back to stare at the white ceiling. A thousand different things required her attention on a daily basis, ranging from making sure her lavender haired neighbour didn't overeat on snacks before dinner to more complicated matters. With great power, yada yada. 

"You know I was thinking," she began and folded her hands behind her head. "I was thinking I need a break. I'll go crazy if I keep hanging out in here all day. So next time you have practice, I'm coming with."

"Eeh, but you care about basketball even less than me." 

"Precisely," she grinned at him. "It'll be a great way to relax."

"Fine."

"You're doing the dishes today."

"But I'm sick!"

"Sushi-kun...." Her smile turned dark.

They stared at each other until he looked away first. "Fine," he sulked as he eased out of the table and gathered their plates. Yuko leaned back on her hands and smiled broadly. Murasakibara sniffed pointedly and made his way to the kitchen. As soon as his back was turned, her smile became thoughtful.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi Atsushi, you're late!" Tatsuya admonished the taller guy.

"Sorry, I had to bring in the laundry," he replied with a frown.

"Oh well, don't- What?!" Tatsuya did a double take and stared up at him. 

"Oi, quit dawdling you two!" The coach, a petite woman with glasses and a stern face, called. 

Tatsuya shook his head at him and jogged to get into position. Murasakibara tied his hair and began to focus. 

Meanwhile up on the bleachers Yuko was listening to music and poring over math homework, completely oblivious to everything around her. A black pencil case sat on the bench next to her. Five books were neatly stacked beside a notebook over which her elegant black pen hovered. Today she'd chosen to tie her hair up in a bun, leaving only a few strands of black hair to frame her face. The white blouse with the slim black ribbon around her neck and simple black jeans made her stand out against the freshly painted white bleachers. Not to mention that she was the only girl besides the coach in a hall full of puberescent guys. It only took ten minutes for someone to notice her and the whispering to start. Moves became more flashy and outrageous, maneuvers took longer due to people trying to show off. The shrill sound of a whistle ricocheted around the hall once it became clear that the team wasn't at its usual peak performance. 

"What's wrong with you today?" The coach yelled and brandished her wooden sword. "You're acting completely off!"

"Sorry coach," Tatsuya said with a pained smile. 

"You'd better be," she barked. 

"People are just trying to get her attention," the black haired boy pointed a thumb at the girl on the bleachers.

"What?" She asked with a frown, noticing their spectator for the first time. "What's she doing here? This is closed practice. Don't tell me- Is she a spy?!"

"Hm?" Murasakibara had missed most of the commotion, being the last to arrive to the circle gathered around the coach.

He looked in the direction everyone was staring and saw Yuko on the bleachers. The girl had earbuds in and stared at a sheet of paper while nibbling the tip of her pen. The coach looked furious though.

"That's just Yukochin."

"Yukochin?" The coach bellowed. "You know her?!"

"She wanted to come watch us practice, so I said yes."

"What?! You're supposed to check in with me first!" The coach pushed her glasses up her nose and let out an aggravated sigh. 

"Whoa Atsushi," Tatsuya muttered to him, eyes on the girl. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"No," the tall boy replied instantly. 

"Seriously?" Tatsuya drawled. "I just thought... you know. Yestderday you brought a bento to school. I didn't know you can cook."

"I don't," Murasakibara replied with a hint of impatience. "She cooks for us."

"I see," he gave the taller boy a weird look. "Well, what you do is your business."

"Everyone, quit wasting time! We have way more training to do before we're ready for the Winter Cup!" The coach declared and tapped her sword on the ground.

Afterwards Yuko only noticed that practice had ended when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. She glanced up to find Murasakibara looking down at her with his usual bored expression. She tugged one of her earbuds out.

"That was nice," she said. "I got so much work done! We should do this again."

"Coach yelled at me." The lavender haired guy pouted as he waited for her to pack up. 

"That sucks. I'll make taiyaki for dinner to cheer you up."

"Yay," he grinned.

Yuko paused for a moment before she zipped her bag shut and smiled back. When they left the gymnasium together Yuko spotted a guy with a mole under his right eye and hair covering his left. He was looking directly at them with a curious expression. 

"Yo Atsushi," he greeted her companion before turning to her. "Hi, I'm Himuro Tatsuya."

"Inoue Yuko," she replied. "Nice to meet you."

Tatsuya smiled at her before he turned to Murasakibara and gave him an intent look. The tall guy looked to the side and shouldered his bag. 

"So how do you know Atsushi, Inoue-san?"

"We're neighbours," she replied nonplussed. "I cook for him."

"Wow, that's so nice of you. I was wondering why he suddenly has proper lunches with him." Tatsuya laughed a little as they walked away from school. "Do you go to Yosen as well?"

Yuko chuckled as they approached a street crossing. The light turned from red to green and they began to cross the street together, her trailing slightly behind the two guys.

"Nope, I-"

"Watch out!" Tatsuya yelled suddenly and threw his arm out.

"YUKO!"

A screech of tires way too close was all the warning she got before she got shoved forward with inhuman force. She went flying and barely managed to brace herself before she hit the pavement and rolled a few meters. Feeling numb and disoriented she managed to get on her elbows and look up. Murasakibara sat on the pavement by the crossing with hair covering his expression. A frantic Tatsuya kneeled by his side. The red sportscar which nearly hit her had warning blinkers on as a visibly shaken older man climbed out. People from both sides of the street looked on with horror and shock on their faces. Yuko felt cold as she managed to get to her feet. Just a few scratches and maybe a bruise. The old man rounded the hood of his car and stood by Murasakibara who looked unharmed at second glance. The old guy's grey moustache quivered and his face began to turn red with rage as he talked to a visibly upset Tatsuya. More importantly, Murasakibara wasn't getting up. The girl took a few steps until her legs stopped wobbling and approached the trio. 

"Sushi-kun," she spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

In respone he clenched his teeth and balled his fists on the concrete. Something black and ugly began to spread in her chest. 

"Kids these days not looking where they're going!" The old guy bellowed. "Do you have any idea how much that car cost!"

"Yo," she spoke without looking at him. "Shut up."

"Shitty brat! How dare you speak to your elder like that!"

"I'll speak however I want to a worthless sack of shit like you," she growled and looked up through her bangs. 

The car's headlights illuminated her eyes. Catlike pupils usually barely distinguishable from dark brown irises were now slitted with rage. The old guy took a hasty step back when he saw her face. The darkness cast by every shadow around them seemed to grow thick and menacing, drawn somehow to the girl and surrounding her like a fine mist. When she stared in the old guy's eyes she felt the sweet sensation of a mind breaking under the pressure. His expression slackened and he started to wobble in place. 

"You will pay for whatever damage Sushi-kun has sustained," she ordered quietly. "Plus a hefty donation to the Yosen High basketball team as an apology for harming their center."

"Yes ma'am." The old guy was pale and not really looking at anything when he slowly stumbled back around the car and got inside. 

They watched as the engine roared to life and the car drove away slowly. Tatsuya put his arm around Murasakibara's shoulders to help him stand. Yuko kept staring after the car until it disappeared. 

"What just hap- What did you do?" Tatsuya asked her with apprehension once the tall boy was standing again.

The girl turned towards him with a big grin and poked a finger against her cheek. "I got a way with words. Old men just can't resist me."

Tatsuya made a face when she poked her tongue out at him. A faint noise of pain above them made them both look up with identical expressions of concern. 

"Sushi-kun can you walk? We need to get you to a hospital."

"No," he grunted and shook his head. "I didn't get hit. It just grazed me."

"What?!"

Murasakibara pouted after Tatsuya had removed himself from him to punch him in the shoulder. Yuko breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped both of her arms around his left. 

"Don't make me worry like that," she mumbled into the fabric of his jacket.

A large hand patted her head, prompting her to look up into gentle violet eyes.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Geez, you guys," Tatsuya sighed after they'd had their moment and she removed herself from Murasakibara. "What a scare. At least that old guy didn't give us any trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he learned his lesson," Yuko beamed and bent down to pick up her bag from where it had fallen. 

"Man, I'm hungry now," the tall boy complained after he found his jacket pockets empty of any candy bars. 

"Don't worry, I'll still make dinner," Yuko said and patted her bag.

Tatsuya looked between the two of them with a weirdly amused expression. "Well then, I won't keep you. I hope we'll meet again soon, Inoue-san. Later, Atsushi."

On the walk home Yuko kept observing him for any signs of damage, but it seemed he got away with just a few scratches. That dark rage kept flaring up inside her whenever she thought about how much worse it could've been. It sent sparks down her nerves and set fire to her veins. Yuko knew she would not get much sleep that night. She'd been restless ever since she moved into the neighbourhood. The things she cooked tasted excellent and yet she never felt truly sated. Murasakibara winced when they climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"Are you really fine?" She asked seriously after unlocking the door.

"Yeah. Don't worry." 

Yuko sighed and stepped out of her shoes once inside. After the adrenaline began to leave her system she felt increasingly tired, but there was a dinner she'd promised to make. Even though it would just taste like ashes at this point she took her responsibilities seriously. Murasakibara got comfortable at the heated table while she threw her ingredients together. A frown creased her forehead as she pondered how the manchild had managed to win her over in such a short time. He was not the type of person she usually sought out. Perhaps it was simple curiosity. From day one she'd sensed something hidden deep inside of him, something that put him on a tier above the rest of humanity. There were few people like that in the world. The way he'd moved on the court had been incredible. Powerful and calculated without a single wasted movement. His sheer size had let him domineer the play whenever he chose to go on the offense, but he seemed to be content with defense until ordered otherwise. She had sensed that spark in him again that had her trembling with excitement. It was the mark of a true monster. Her mouth stretched in a feral grin as she stared at the frying rice with trembling hands.

"Monsters, huh?" She whispered.

"What did you say?" He called from behind the half wall seperating kitchen and livingroom.

"Ne, Sushi-kun. I was thinking I'd like to meet the rest of your friends."

"We will face each other in the Winter Cup. You can come watch if you like."

"I think I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

It just so happened that the members of the Generation of Miracles seemed to attract each other like magnets. Yosen made it to the Winter Cup preliminaries and was thus invited over to the Tokyo prefecture where the tournament was held. It was a rather long drive from Yosen so they would be staying in a hotel. Yuko had met Tatsuya a few times by then and knew that Murasakibara would be in good hands. His absence left a surprisingly large gap in her life once he'd packed up and left. Yuko found herself with more time on her hands than she knew what to do with. Two days after he left she'd completed all the coursework that piled up on her desk plus the assignments for the next two weeks. Cooking food became superflous now that there was only one mouth to feed. An annoyed sigh escaped her after she finished the last of her work. It had only been six months since she met Murasakibara, but in that short time it seemed she'd all but forgotten how to entertain herself. Something had to be done.   
Before she could think twice about it she packed a light suitcase and ordered a train ticket online. An hour later she was seated in the train headed for Seirin. Wrapped up in her large scarf so that only the upper half of her face was visible she stared out of the window at the brownish grey scenery. It was cold at night these days. Only three more weeks before winter officially arrived and with it the Winter Cup. Yuko had no idea how big of a deal it was, but her dear neighbour seemed oddly focused lately so he must be looking forward to it. Finding a hotel in Seirin was tougher than expected. Schools from all over the country were in town and most big places were full. It was nearing midnight when she found a small motel to stay in. Smells and sounds were more intense here than in Yosen. The air carried a multitude of aromes and the whole place seemed to buzz with life. It was impossible to find sleep so she meditated until the sky turned bright. 

"Ahh," she opened the window and inhaled deeply.

Before the sunrise she grabbed her suitcase and left the motel along with a few rumpled looking night owls. No one paid her any mind and it suited her just fine. Now to find the Yosen team. She had no idea where they were. Texting Murasakibara would spoil the surprise and she didn't want him to know about her presence yet. Besides she wasn't here just for him. There were six members of the Generation of Miracles assembled in one city. The air smelled like static whenever Murasakibara got even slightly fired up. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if two monsters clashed. A shiver ran down her spine, making her smile in a manner that made the morning crowd part for her. It seemed like a good idea to start looking at the local high school. Murasakibara mentioned a Kurocchin that now attended Seirin High had been part of the Teiko team. Yuko found the school with relative ease and observed the building from the closed front gates. Two more hours before students would start to pour in. Her stomach growled. Yuko winced and jabbed a hand into her tummy. It was getting more and more troublesome each day. 

"And then Nanaki-kun said-"

"Did you finish the math problem?"

"No, I swear he said-!"

"About Kise-kun's new photoshoot-"

"He's so gooorgeous~!"

Two girls giggled at each other as they passed the young woman leaning against the low wall surrounding the school grounds. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even, but she didn't appear unaware. Dark brown eyes that might as well have been black opened when a tall red haired teenager approached. He had the narrow eyed, pinched look of someone who was ready for a fight any time. He wasn't as tall as Murasakibara but extremely muscular for a teen. His red hair stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the Japanese students. Yuko concluded he had mixed blood in him. A ring on a necklace hung around his neck. Huh, he might be engaged. The backpack he'd slung over his shoulder was from an American brand. He was also tanner than his peers. So he hailed from a sunny region. Either the South or the West Coast. 

"California?" She asked in English as he was about to walk past her.

"What?" He whirled around.

"I asked if you're from California." She repeated with a smile hidden under her scarf.

"Who are you?" His fierce crimson eyes narrowed as he turned fully to face her. 

"Inoue Yuko. Nice to meet you," she switched to Japanese.

The wary look didn't leave and he didn't relax. If anything the sudden change caught him off guard, which resulted in an even more hostile manner. Yuko grinned openly. 

"Are you making fun of me?" He demanded to know.

His Japanese was flawless. "Huuh, you don't have an accent!"

"Not every returnee has one, idiot. Why do I even bother?" He huffed with a scowl.

"Uwaah, scary!" People were starting to look their way. 

It was making him uncomfortable and delighted her in turn. He had the demeanor of a feral tiger, all coiled grace and aggression. Yuko inhaled deeply and found the scent pleasing. There was the hint of a spark, tiny and undeveloped, but there. 

"I'm not a bully. You still haven't told me your name, though."

He stared at her in challenge for a few more moments before visibly relenting. "It's Kagami Taiga."

"Really?" 

"Yes really and now I'm late for class." He switched to English which in turn surprised her before he started walking away. 

Yuko stared after him with an expression of utter delight. What a fun guy! He didn't smell like one of the Miracles, but he was so close, closer than he probably realized. The potential was definitely there. He wasn't Kurochin, though. The steady trickle of students began to cease and Yuko wilted with disappointment. She'd hoped to at least catch a glimpse. As she turned to leave a strange scent assaulted her hypersensitive nose. It smelled like an ocean breeze, a winter landscape at dawn and mint bubblegum. Fresh, insubstantial and clean. Yuko's eyes snapped open and widened with delight when she just barely caught a wisp of blue hair from the corner of her eyes before it was gone. 

"So that's him," she murmured with a grin, staring straight ahead. "What a guy."

Seeing as she'd seen all she came here for she left the school behind. Her stomach rumbled angrily so she stopped by a street vendor and bought two taiyaki breads. Following her nose led her deeper into downtown Seirin towards the shopping district. It was busy but not outright packed so she could enjoy her walk without disruptions. Seirin had a rather nice downtown. It was picturesque with its traditional style houses and arcades squeezing next to restaurants and other stores. Smaller than Yosen only in the size of its buildings. Her taiyaki was filled with red bean paste while the other had a marshmallow fluff filling. When she walked past the arcade and found a large candy store she knew she hit jackpot. Arguing with a green haired bespectacled teenager was none other than Murasakibara. Seeing him again filled her stomach with a mild flutter that wasn't hunger for once. She approached them curiously, sniffing the air to confirm her suspicion. The green haired teen's scent gave him away right away. It wasn't obvious and overpowering like Kagami or familiar like Murasakibara and didn't carry very much, but up close it definitely marked him as one of the Miracles. Rich and spicy like a forest after the rain. Pleasant and calm with a sweet hint. 

"You're really starting to piss me off!" The green haired teen said with a frown.

"You're the one who-" Murasakibara snapped fiercely.

Yuko wondered where Tatsuya was. In situations like these he was supposed to settle things down. With a small huff and grin she approached them from behind a shelf and thrust her arm up once she ran out of cover. The tall lavernder haired boy made a muffled noise of surprise at the bread that got shoved into his mouth before he bit down and chewed happily. The green eyed boy stared at her in shock. 

"Please calm down, Sushi-kun." She smiled up at him.

He swallowed his food and stared down at her in pleased surprise. "Yukochin?"

Seeing his expression made her smile grow bigger. "I had an inkling I'd find you here," she stated fondly and patted his arm. The green haired boy looked thunderstruck. 

"Why is there a garden gnome in your pocket?"

"Eh?" His glasses flashed as he instinctively reached for the garishly painted gnome. "I-It's my lucky item."

"Ah, so you are one of those special boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the one who feeds this giant!" She announced brightly and patted Murasakibara's chest for emphasis. 

"What?!" He stared between Murasakibara who chewed his snack with a content look to the freakishly tall girl who was merely a head shorter than him. "What's going on?!"

"Quit being noisy, Midochin." Murasakibara demanded once he finished his snack in two large bites and licked his fingers afterward.

The green haired boy pushed his glasses up with his left hand. He had bandages around all five fingers. Yuko's brows furrowed with concern.

"Don't worry, you'll get better with practice," she told him earnestly.

"What- I know that-"

"That's what the bandages are for, no? Because you're a bad cook."

Midochan took a step back with a look of utter confusion. "That's not it at all!!!"

A shorter guy with neatly parted shaggy black hair ducked out from behind a row of fruit gums with a grin. 

"What's going on here?" He asked. "Shin-chan, we're gonna get left behind if you stay too long."

He did a double take when he noticed Murasakibara and the girl who was the same size as him.

"Whoa, you guys are really tall!"

"Takao, let's go. I'm done here." Midorima said and pushed his glasses up again.

The green haired teen turned around without another word and started to walk away. Yuko grinned at the black haired boy who looked between them with a bewildered expression.

"Not very social, is he?" She asked with a conspiratory wink.

"Ah, no." Takao looked surprised. 

"Hn, Midochin is so annoying," Murasakibara drawled. 

"You guys know each other huh? You must be from Teiko as well then."

Murasakibara kept pouting so Yuko volunteered to answer. "Yes he is."

"Oh, who're you then?" Takao looked at her with a small grin. "Pardon my manners for not asking sooner."

"Inoue Yuko. Nice to meet you, Takao-kun."

"It's Takao Kazunari, but you can call me Kazunari-kun," he said and shook her hand, "It's really nice to meet you, Yuko-chan!"

Yuko giggled a bit at the unexpected contact and took note of the way he winked before he let go and left as well. 

"See you later," he called over his shoulder. "Wait up Shin-chan!"

"That Takao," she mumbled with a small smile and shook her head. 

He was one hundred and four years too early to sway her with simple flirtation. Yuko grinned to herself and looked up to see if Murasakibara found it as funny as her. The lavender haired boy was not amused. He stared after Takao radiating hostility. 

"Ne, let's go grab something proper to eat, Sushi-kun. I'm starving," she announced and her stomach growled in agreement. 

Murasakibara slowly looked down at her and nodded, but the little v of annoyance between his brows didn't leave. Yuko smiled at the cashier as they walked past him, but he took one look at the giant trailing behind her and swallowed. While he was usually not much of a talker, Murasakibara was even quieter while they walked through the shopping district. He didn't even complain when they left the store without buying anything. Yuko hummed to herself to distract herself from the noise around them. It was all getting a bit too much, all the noises running together in a droning wave that threatened to crash down on her. The colors around them began to run together into one flashing mess. Yuko felt a cold sweat break out on her neck and stumbled forward when her foot caught on a loose stone. A strong arm wrapped around her middle and stopped her fall. Coldness spread through her system like poison. It felt like her stomach was cramping up. 

"Unnghh," she groaned as Murasakibara moved them out of the crowd into an alley. 

His lips were moving but she couldn't distinguish his voice from the rest. Her blurry vision focused on his neck. Yuko struggled weakly to get away, but he didn't let go. 

"Mura-" she coughed, "Atsushi. Let me go, you gotta let me go."

"What's wrong?" She heard him faintly when his face got really close to hers. He looked worried. 

Up close it was so much worse. If only she could just let go, let it happen. It would all be better soon. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his purple shirt. 

"Atsushi, I ca-can't-" she hissed out between clenched teeth.

With one final burst of strenght she pushed him away. Yuko turned around and looked for an escape. The alley led towards a less busy street. The sunlit pavement burned into her retinas. She felt stupid for dragging it out too long. It was stupid and dangerous to risk her cover getting blown. Moreover Murasakibara was looking up at her from where he'd fallen on the floor with hurt and confusion in his eyes. Yuko stumbled out of the alley only too grateful that he didn't follow. The sunlight was blinding though she carried on through sheer force of will. Thankfully there was the unlocked backdoor of a karaoke bar. Yuko slipped inside and felt instant relief at the dim lightening. The smell of smoke hung in the air and she parted a curtain of beads to find a secluded lounge with just one leather clad young man in it. He eyed her up appreciatively. 

"Ah, you're perfect," she sighed.

"Well that's what I call a come on," he smirked slowly. "Why don't you come a little closer, Missy?" 

"Yes," she said with a huge smile. "I will."


	5. Chapter 5

A quarter hour later found Yuko leaving the bar with a skip in her step and a smile on her face. The sky had clouded over and a sharp wind blew through the streets of Seirin. People sent worried glances at the sky and proceeded to hurry indoors, but the young woman walked with her hair whipping in the wind and her black skirt fluttering about her thighs. On her search for Murasakibara she came past a fenced in basketball court and noticed the red haired teenager from this morning. He was shooting hoops all alone with a determined expression. Yuko paused and watched him practice. His powerful movements and insanely high jumps stood out to her the most. After a minute or so she became aware of the much smaller blue haired boy watching him from the sidelines and did a double take. He seemed to notice her staring and turned to face her with a neutral expression. His eyes were the exact same shade as his eyes, which was highly unusual by itself. The complete lack of a presence had made him practically invisible before. Yuko waved at him and grinned brightly before she continued walking. So that was Kurochin. Finding the hotel Yosen was staying at proved to be a small effort since their scent beckoned her. Yuko's smile dimmed the closer she got to the fancy four star place. The Seirin Inter City Hotel looked like a beacon against the darkening sky. Guilt suffused her when Murasakibara's hurt expression flashed before her inner eye. Yuko entered the brightly lit lobby and recognized a few faces from his basketball team lounging on cushy chairs by a big tv. She approached them and saw that one of them was Tatsuya. His eye widened when he recognized her. 

"Yuko-san! What a surprise."

"Hello. Have you seen Murasakibara-kun?" 

The surprise on his face melted into a more thoughtful look. "I have, but he said he didn't want any company. Now that I think about it he was in a bad mood."

"I see," she sighed and tugged at the hem of her long white jacket. "Do you know where his room is?"

"It's on the fourth floor, room 412." Tatsuya eyed her. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Or something," she said before she turned around.

"Dude I didn't know he had a girlfriend. She's hot!" The other guy whispered loudly behind her retreating back.

"No, that's not it.." Tatsuya replied.

Yuko tuned them out as she pushed the elevator button. Some sort of pleasant song played from the speakers and the back of the elevator had a window so you could see the city as you rode up. It was a strikingly fancy place for such a town. Word had it that it got constructed specially to accomodate people coming for the Winter Cup, which was Seirin's biggest attraction. Yuko finally arrived on the fourth floor and began looking until she found his room. Knocking three times got no response. She rested her forehead against the wood and exhaled. 

"Open the door, will you?" She said loudly and knocked again. "It's me, Sushi-kun."

Dull thuds approached the door and a key got turned before the door opened to reveal Murasakibara with tied hair and a frown on his face. Yuko opened her mouth before she noticed the two pink hairties with little pink beads on them that held up his bangs. An unladylike snort escaped her.

"Oh no, sorry I just-" She giggled.

"Yukochin," he spoke seriously. "It's not funny. Come in."

After her giggles had subsided and the door closed behind her Murasakibara stopped in the middle of the hallway with his back turned towards her. Yuko approached him slowly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and gingerly put a hand on his back. 

"What happened there?" He asked quietly.

"I sometimes have these fits," she began slowly, having the conversation all planned out in her head. "What that happens I just need some time alone and I'll be fine."

The movement was sudden and fast. Yuko found herself slammed up against the wall with both of Murasakibara's arms caging her in. The most startling thing was his glare though, it looked like his eyes were burning. 

"Atsushi," she gasped.

"I was worried about you! You looked ready to collapse and then you just ran off!" He yelled.

Yuko flinched and looked down. "I'm sorry for not telling you. For running.."

She trailed off when all the things she couldn't say started to clog her throat. It wasn't fair. Not a single thing about this was fair. Yuko wanted and that in itself was a problem. Her fingertips were aching to touch so she balled her fists. That spark he carried felt like a bonfire this close. Exceptional people always attract each other, the echo of an old man's voice spoke in an ancient tongue. Yuko felt a weight on the crown of her head and realized that he'd bent down to rest his head atop of hers when lavender strands appeared in her field of vision and mingled with her black ones.

"Don't do it again," he muttered.

Yuko closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the closeness, knowing full well that she'd lose this. It was always the same. You kept lying to people and they eventually left you when it all became too much. 

"I'll be more careful next time," she promised.

 

The second time she met Kagami Tagia he was arguing with a tan blue haired boy she could immediately tell was one of the Miracles. The way he radiated power and aggression told her he was also destined to clash with the redhead whenever they met. Originally she had intended to seek out Kuroko. Murasakibara told her the boy with the light blue hair stuck to Kagami like glue these days. Since it was hard to find Kuroko due to his lack of presence she decided to look for Kagami, who was by contrast an eye-catching phenomenon. Now she watched bemused as the two teens got up in each other's faces while yelling about one thing or another. Even from halfway across the schoolyard she could feel the sparks fly between them. Yuko thought that they were too smiliar to ever make peace with eachother at first, but the longer she observed them the more she began to doubt her initial assessment. They weren't coming to blows, they weren't trying to end the argument with some nasty remark. Unusual behavior between fighting alpha males. It almost seemed liked they were enjoying their verbal battle. It had to be the same on the basketball court. Yuko resolved to watch their next match. 

"Excuse me, Kagami-kun?" She said politely as she approached.

"Huh?" Both of them turned their heads simultaneously at the question.

Kagami looked puzzled while the blue haired guy sized her up. This close it was difficult to distinguish between their equally powerful smells. In their composition they were freakishly similiar, only did the blue haired guy also carry a hint of ozone, cinnamon and.. death? Yuko's eyes snapped open. No he was definitely human, he had to be. She almost missed Kagami's question. 

"Yo, Inoue. What'd you want?" Kagami demanded in his typically impatient tone.

"I was wondering where Kuroko-kun is."

Being the focus of such powerful sparks was taxing. She had to be careful not to slip up and ignore the shivers of excitement racing down her nerves. The blue haired guy was frowning like he wasn't sure why, but felt bothered anyway. Her eyes flicked over to him. There was something off there. 

"Kuroko? I have no idea. He said he'd been summoned after he got a call and left." Kagami sighed like this was a common occurence. 

"Aaaaw, I see," she gave him a blinding smile. "Thanks anyway, Kagami-kun. Please tell him hi from me when he gets back."

"Sure," he replied with a frown. "I didn't know you guys were accquainted."

Yuko smiled enigmatically. A shift to her left told her that angry guy number two was done with being ignored. 

"Who are you?" His voice was surprisingly deep with a hint of an annoyed drawl.

"Who are you?" 

"What the hell," he barked only for Kagami to put an arm around his neck in a half-assed headlock. 

"Quit being such a little shit, Aomine!"

"Get your arm off of me," Aomine growled and shoved at Kagami's side. 

Naturally Kagami didn't react very well to being manhandled and pushed back. Even when they were fighting they created a strange kind of flow. Yuko tried to imagine what they were like when they worked together and realized she had no idea. Their combined potential exceeded her imagination. They might be, and the thought sent a shiver down her spine, they might be in her league. When their strange shuffling fight came to a head and Kagami managed to push Aomine back, the blue haired teen's flailing fist missed her face by inches. More importantly he had imhumanely fast reflexes. Yuko watched in amazement as he changed trajectory mid-fall and saw his pupils elongate for a second. 

"Nice," she let out a low whistle. "What's the deal with you, Aomine-kun?"

For the second time she interrupted their quarrel and apparently brought them out of whatever little zone they entered where everyone else didn't exist. Now the tan teen turned to her with an annoyed frown, looking like she'd blown out the candles on his birthday cake. 

"I should be asking you that, weirdo."

"It's Inoue Yuko. Pleased to meet you," she offered.

"Hn," he snorted and glanced at Kagami again. "Aomine Daiki."

Yuko opened her mouth but in that moment the plastic bag she'd been carrying ripped. Four cans of peach water and a couple of waffle rolls fell out.

"Ah!" 

"Let me get that," Kagami muttered and bent down to help her pick up.

Yuko sighed and managed to fit two cans and most of the waffle rolls in her purse. Kagami tried to hand her the remaning two cans but she declined with a smile.

"You can keep those. It's an apology, since I'm not very good with people. I didn't mean to creep you out," Yuko explained with a genuine smile.

Kagami blinked and eyed the two cans of peach water. "No, it's alright. Thanks."

"Well then, I've got to get going. See you around, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun." She waved at them and left.

Aomine had watched their exchange like a hawk. Kagami would share the peach water with him, because as fierce as he was, he was also a nice guy. Aomine would reluctantly accept the can from Kagami and they would continue to bicker less intensely than before. The hint of sweetness in his scent confirmed as much. Yuko smiled up at the clear blue sky. Boys.

Kuroko remained elusive for the next couple of days, but she managed to run into Kagami more often. He was stubbon, loud and got overly excited before games against strong opponents. He also had a heart of gold, which he proved by buying lunch for her when she missed the bus to the hotel. They sat down in a local burger shop, but they were pretty damn good burgers. Kagami grinned when she said so. 

"I know, it's pretty great. I used to go to a similiar shop in America all the time."

"So why'd you come back here?" She asked in between bites.

Kagami shrugged and glanced out of the window. 

"Sensitive topic?" She sighed and took a sip of lemonade. "I get it. You don't have to talk."

"Thanks," he muttered, red eyes flicking as he watched the street. "You're not that weird, you know."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 

Kagami's eyes widened suddenly and his whole body tensed. Yuko followed his gaze and saw Aomine stalking down the street, trailed by a frantic looking pink haired girl. Aomine looked pissed off. The girl was yelling at him. She was rather pretty with, Yuko noted with interest, huge boobs, but Aomine didn't pay her any mind. 

"Friend or foe?" She asked only half-joking.

"Beats me," Kagami muttered.

It didn't look like they were headed for the burger joint. A devilish glint entered Yuko's eyes. 

"Hey Kagaim, what do you say we give them a good show?"

"What'd you mean?" He turned to ask her.

Yuko shrugged off her thin black jacket and revealed a tight white shirt with a stylized cat face right over the boobs on it. It clung on for dear life and Kagami looked momentarily distracted. Yuko watched the blue haired boy approach their window. Kagami blinked and followed her gaze. It looked like he got her meaning and started to smirk. 

"Let's do it," he grinned fiercely. "Uh, whatever you're planning."

"Lean over the table," she ordered.

When the redhead obeyed she grabbed his chin, shot a glance at Aomine and made sure he was right by the window and looking inside before she soundly kissed Kagami on the lips. They were a little dry but it was overall not the worst kiss she'd ever had. More importantly she noticed Kagami's clear lack of experience. He just awkwardly held still and didn't move his lips at all. Yuko sighed internally and started to slide her lips against his until he slowly began to respond. She tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth a little to brush his lower lip with the tip of her tongue. That made him jump and break the kiss with a hight pitched noise of embarrassment and surprise. The color of his face nearly matched his hair and he was looking anywhere but at her. Yuko licked her lips and grinned wolfishly. When she turned to her left and looked outside she found herself staring right at Aomine, who looked like his soul had fled his mortal body. The pink haired girl looked scandalized with her hand in front of her mouth. Yuko winked at her as she shrugged her jacket on. 

"Mission successful," she stage-whispered at the blushing boy. "That guy got wrecked."

Kagami made a weak noise of agreement and chanced a look outside. Whatever he saw seemed to please him, since it allowed a bit of his swagger return to his face. Yuko ran a hand through her hair and smiled to herself. A bit of harmless fun, nothing else. Aomine certainly looked dead inside as he began to gesture at Kagami and the pink haired girl when she tugged at his arm. Kagami gave Aomine such a smug smile that it made the other boy scowl deeply. 

"Well, my job is done. The bus should come within a couple minutes. See ya, Kagami-kun."

"Call me Taiga," he said while making faces at an outraged Aomine. 

"Will do, ja ne." She waved over her shoulder and exited the burger joint. 

The pink haired girl stared as she walked down the street. There was something off about her as well. Likely she had some hidden talent, too. Yuko felt too pleased with herself to put more thought into it.


	6. Chapter 6

A thunderstorm announced its approach the next day with rumbling growls and gusts of winds that rattled doors and shutters. Yuko stood on a small hill a little ways outside Seirin and inhaled deeply, letting her eyes glide over the city in a perfunctory sweep. He was here, but elusive as always. The cold air didn't bother her, but she'd still put on her scarf for its ability to hide the lower half of her face. The amount she'd taken that day when she ditched Murasakibara had barely sufficed to keep her afloat for a week. Her stomach was already growling again and the hunger pangs came quicker and quicker, making her hyperaware of nearby heartbeats. If she wanted to find her objective so she could finally leave this place she had to remove herself from any and all distractions. Only when she was all alone it was possible to view things objectively. She'd already made connections with the people surrounding her target, the Generation of Miracles. The longer she stayed the longer their fates would interwine until it would become hard to cut all the fragile strings. One such string in particular had already wrapped itself around her like a vise. Yuko gnashed her teeth in agitation after another hour passed without her being able to locate him. Approaching footsteps broke her concentration.

"Inoue-chan!"

Yuko turned around to see Takao waving at her with a bright grin, trailing behind a frowning Midorima. The shooter pushed up his glasses and gave her a small nod. Yuko exhaled her annoyance and smiled.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?"

"Ooh, it's the strangest thing-"

"Murasakibara called me a few minutes ago," Midorima interrupted. "He asked if we'd seen you since you said you would only be gone for a little while and it's been four hours."

Yuko blinked. Midorima's stare would intimidate a lesser person. Even for him, he was acting strange.

"I see."

"You don't. The Murasakibara I know doesn't worry about anything," Midorima's eyes flashed or maybe it was his glasses. Either way it looked dangerous. "As his former teammate it's my duty to make sure he doesn't... misstep. I want to know what your intentions towards him are."

Yuko's brows rose at his bold demand. Even Takao looked stupefied by his behavior. A secret part of her balked at being forced to face her emotions, but she stood her ground. In cases like this it was best to go with honesty, even if it was unsatisfactory. 

"I don't know," she replied quietly. "I just want to be his friend, I think. I like him very much."

"I see. That's all there is to it?"

In response she ducked her head further into her scarf. "I've never had a friend before. I wouldn't know."

"Shin-chan, stop harassing her," Takao reprimanded his friend. "You got your answer, didn't you?"

"Indeed," Midorima flashed her a last hostile glance before he turned around. "Come, Takao."

As they were walking away, Takao got closer to the green haired boy and sighed loudly.

"See, I told you there's nothing there."

"She's hiding something. I don't trust that innocent face of hers."

"You gotta stop being so paranoid, Shin-chan."

"It's not paranoia. I've been warned about her."

"From what source? Oha Asa?"

"No. An absolute one."

Yuko's heart began to pound when the wind carried their exchange to her oversensitive ears. That was it, her first real clue in months! Few people were arrogant enough to proclaim themselves infallibe in this day and age. It had to be him, he was aware of her presence and making himself scarce on purpose. Old hurt and annoyance made her face flush. It didn't even matter anymore that Midorima was onto her; as soon as she found that guy and delivered her message there was no more need to bother with secrecy. 

"Thanks, Megane-kun," she whispered to the agitated breeze. 

When they were out of sight she pulled her scarf down and opened her mouth to draw in a deep breath. It was nothing like in the movies. Nothing about this was cute or sexy, especially not when she was hungry. Yuko wondered idly what they'd say if they saw her like that. If they would say anything at all or if they'd start screaming instead. Her mind drifted off, momentarily distracted by visions of ripping and tearing, before she remebered herself and pulled the scarf back up. Soon. 

Murasakibara had that v of annoyance between his eyes again when she returned to his hotel room. Yuko clenched her teeth until it felt safe to remove her scarf and coat. He sat at the small table with his head resting on his palm, watching her put her things on the coathanger. 

"How was it?" 

"How was what?" She asked as she sat down opposite him. 

"Your walk."

Yuko watched him sitting there in an oddly tense way. "You were worried. Megane-kun told me."

Murasakibara pouted and glanced away. "Midochin always exaggerates. I just wondered at the time."

A soft smile grew on her face as she watched him pout and project nonchalance. Talk about strings and all. More like a rope. 

"Sorry, I got lost while sightseeing and ended up out of town. There was an amazing spot on a hill from where you can see all of Seirin."

"You've met almost everybody," he changed the topic suddenly. "Except for Kisechin and Akachin."

"Excellent. Are you keeping tabs on me?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Even though we don't see each other often after Middle School, we still talk."

"That's good."

Murasakibara paused and looked lost all of a sudden. Yuko blinked when he let out a sigh and put his head down on the table. 

"What wrong, Sushi-kun?"

"You didn't bring diner. I'm hungry."

"What?! Don't they have room service?"

"No."

"Daaamn," she whined, glad for the change of topic. She didn't like the tension that had build up between them. She also didn't like the way her gut felt heavy with guilt over not being able to be entirely honest with him. Maybe he was more observant than she'd suspected. Yuko jammed her fist into the pit of her stomach when it growled loudly. Tow short raps on the door caught their attention before a key turned and Tatsuya came inside with a big white plastic bag dangling from his left arm. He slipped out of his shoes and removed his grey scarf before he noticed them staring hungrily at him. His one visible eyebrow lifted with amusement. 

"Welcome back, Yuko-san. Atsushi. I brought dinner."

"You're a godsend, you know that Tatsuya-kun?" Yuko sighed with relief. 

"Ah, I try my best," he replied with a humble grin as he came over and put the bag on the table. 

"Chinese takeout? They have that here?" She asked in amazement as she beheld the three boxes he'd bought. 

"Yep. It's a small place by the arcade. I just found it today, since this guy wanted to stay here and mope."

"I didn't mope," Murasakibara protested. 

"It looked a lot like moping to me. What you were doing." 

"Yukochin, don't turn on me."

"Hey now, let's eat before it gets cold, yeah?" Tatsuya said with a secretive little smile.

"By the way, Tatsuya-kun," Yuko said between bites, "What's with the ring you're always wearing?"

"Oh this?" He asked and rolled it between his fingers with a small smile. "It's a promise."

"Oh," she gasped and shared a look of surprise with Atsushi. "Congratulations!"

"Huh?"

Yuko kicked Murasakibara's foot under the table, to which he frowned. Yuko flicked her eyes between him and Tatsuya in rapid motion. He didn't look like he understood, he looked vaguely concerned.

"Anyway," she said and gave Murasakibara an evil stare, "Who's the lucky guy or girl?"

Tatsuya blanched before he blushed. "Oh no, it's not like that! Why would you- It's a long story."

"We have time," Murasakibara said and put down his chopsticks. 

"Yeah," Yuko said and hooked her foot around his ankle with a serene smile.

Tatsuya looked between them and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I should've known you guys would ask. It's like this," he began.

They spent the rest of the evening listening to him recounting his childhood in America and how he met Kagami there. When he mentioned the redhead's name Yuko shot a glance at Murasakibara, feeling inexplicably caught, but the tall boy didn't show any signs of knowing. Stupid, she thought with embarrassed anger. I don't have to feel guilty. It's not like we're together. When Tatsuya finished the raven haired girl was staring at him with a fond smile.

"So you and Kagami are really close, huh. Well, I believe you'll resolve your issues and be better off for it. Friendships like that can't die."

Tatsuya blinked with surprise before a slow smile grew on his face. He glanced down at the empty takeout boxes and nodded once. He'd been fiddling with his ring the entire time and from the shine alone she could tell he took good care of it. 

"I hope you're right, Yuko-san."

Yuko put her hand over his and smiled. "Don't worry. I believe in you. Kagami-kun, too."

"You've met? Ah, it's probably inevitable."

"Yeah, I have. He's a good guy," she grinned brightly.

Tatsuya nodded and glanced at the wall clock. "Ah, by the way Atsushi. Coach mentioned we have early practice tomorrow. Better not let it get too late or she'll be pissed."

Yuko stood up to escort him to the door and dump the empty boxes in the trash on the way. Tatsuya looked slightly more relaxed now. 

"Good night, Yuko-san."

"You can just call me Yuko, you know. I'm not that old." She said with a playful grin. 

"Right," he smiled back and slipped his shoes on. "See you tomorrow."

"Night, Tatsuya-kun." 

When he was out of the door, Yuko stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Belatedly she realized that her mouth prickled and quickly snapped it shut. It was really bothersome; the more comfortable she felt the more she started slipping up. Murasakibara rested his head on crossed arms on the table and blinked lazily at her when she came back to the small kitchenette. 

"You should go to sleep like Tatsuya said," she told him and ran a hand through his long lavender hair. It was as soft as it looked. Murasakibara closed his eyes at her touch and grumbled something. 

"What was that?" 

"I said you need to sleep, too. There's only one bed."

"I'll take the sofa then," she shrugged. 

"No, I'll-"

"You're not going to fit. Your legs would hang over the sides. Not to mention you roll around when you sleep," she counted her points on her fingers. "Just let me take the sofa, Sushi-kun."

"It's a western style bed," he said, visibly hesitating. "We.."

Yuko stared at him when she got what he'd tried to say. There was no way she'd be able to control herself all night like that. When he noticed her expression he faltered and glanced away. Yuko grabbed both of his big hands and smiled reassuringly. 

"It's really alright. You need all the rest you can get. I'll survive one night on that ugly beige thing."

It was apparently the right thing to say as he looked pacified and slowly got to his feet. Yuko bade him goodnight and waited until the door to the bedroom had closed behind him before she let out a shuddering sigh. Her heart was still pounding against her ribs from the suggestion that they share the bed. Had he really said that? Murasakibara hadn't looked like he was joking, he'd looked.. hopeful? She grasped the fabric of he blouse over her heart and felt it thud. It was too dangerous and yet a small insistent part of her had wanted to say yes. So Yuko sat down on the unpleasantly hard beige leather couch and stared at the black tv screen while hunger held her stomach in a vise grip. Yuko had to be very careful. One slip up could endanger everyone she knew. They deserved to live their happy normal high school lives and play basketball together, blissfully unaware of all the shit that went down behind the curtains. Despite how annoying it was Yuko understood why he made it so difficult to find him. If she had so much trouble then it was downright impossible for their enemies. That being said she still had to feed and soon. Her eyes were almost black.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning she was woken by a dip on the couch next to her and blinked sleepily at a fully dressed Murasakibara. He glanced at her and stuffed a handfull of potato chips in his mouth.

"Morning," she said groggily. "What time's it?"

"Almost ten."

"Whoa, I totally overslept," she said with a small laugh and ran a hand through her hair. 

"Practice is over already. You looked tired so I let you sleep."

"Thanks," Yuko said and stood up to stretch her stiff limbs. "Ah, I think I've got a crick in my neck.."

After she moved her stiff muscles she felt more alive already, in the broadest definition of the term. Murasakibara had switched on the tv to watch a newscast with a bored expression. Yuko regarded him thoughtfully.

"Your hair's grown longer again," she said and held one of the almost past shoulder lenght strands between her fingers. 

"I guess so," he said without looking up. 

"Doesn't it bother you during practice?"

"Not really. If it gets on my nerves I tie it back."

She tried to imagine what that looked like and came up with the image of him with two pigtails bound with pink ribbons. Yuko snorted at the idea. It was true that it didn't really bother him what other people said about his looks, but surely even he had a limit. Yuko went to the back of the couch and regarded his hair thoughtfully. 

"Ne, why don't you let me braid your hair, Sushi-kun. It won't bother you anymore and you won't have knots that way."

"Eh? Braid it? It's not that long." He shot a doubtful glance at her.

"Trust me, I'm a hair expert!" Yuko announced. 

"Fine." 

Yuko went to town with manic glee. Thirty minutes later found him sporting a perfect french braid. She handed him a mirror which he turned from side to side.

"Well?" 

"It won't get in my eyes now."

"That's good, right?" She asked, worrying her lower lip.

Murasakibara glanced at her and put the mirror down. "It's nice, I like it."

"Ah, I'm glad," she beamed and bent over the back of the couch to hug his neck. 

The tall boy leaned his head slightly against hers. It was only a tiny movement but it sent a flutter through her stomach. Yuko felt the string wrap itself around her core more securely. She drew back and tugged at her shirt. 

"Tatsuya wants to go to the arcade later," he said. "Are you coming with?"

Thud. Thud. Thud. The sound of his slow and steady heartbeat captivated her senses. Yuko shook her head with a regretful smile. 

"I've got to do some chores today, Sushi-kun."

"What chores?"

"Getting food. Looking for a place to stay."

"I see." Maybe she was imagening it, but he sounded disappointed.

"Let's meet up for diner. Tatsuya-kun can come, too."

"Fine," he said, but it sounded unconvincing.

Yuko felt a stab of fear deep in her heart. Somehow she felt as if this had been the wrong choice, somehow. He looked put off and she couldn't help but think of every time she'd turned him down, how he'd gone from shrugging it off to being actually disappointed. It made her aware, with startling clarity, that an actual friendship had developed between them. Yuko all at once found that she couldn't handle it. 

"I'll be leaving then," she said without looking back and grabbed her coat.

Murasakibara's reply was lost to her as she hurried out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator. Seeing his disappointed face was too unbearable. A weird ache began to form in her chest as she hurried out of the hotel. What am I doing, staying in his room? She thought angrily. It's inappropriate. I can't risk us getting even closer. It'd be too dangerous. He's only a fragile human boy. When she reached Seirin's darker more rundown parts she began to look for an easy meal. Only a little longer, she thought as she lured a young man away from his gang. I just need a little more time.

"Whoa there you don't waste time, huh?" He smirked when she began to unbutton his shirt.

"No, I can't afford that."

"H-huh? Wait, what's with these teeth?! I- AAARGH!"


	8. Chapter 8

  
Dusk found Yuko sitting on the curb in front of a closed ramen store, biting back sobs and wiping uselessly at her bloody shirt. She'd taken too much and the guy had fallen unconscious. She'd lost control. No doubt this incident would reach the wrong ears. There was no way she could go back to Murasakibara's room now. Panic began to seize her, constricting her lungs and making cold sweat run down her back. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth. Burning in her mind was the need to run away as far as possible, to leave everyone behind for their own sakes. Feeling strangely watched her head snapped up and she frantically took in her surroundings, but the street was empty. It was one of those dead end places full of closed shops with boarded up windows. Panic clogged her throat and her newly awakened senses told her that few people were around, but anyone could wander around the corner and seeing blood on someone always rose alarm bells. She tore at her blouse until the bloody fabric ripped off and threw it in a nearby dumpster. Yuko took a deep breath and the dumpster burst into flames. Now people were definitely going to notice.

  
The raven haired girl took off running, relying on her senses to guide her around people. She'd have preferred a more direct travelling method but she hadn't taken nearly enough to use it yet. It was barely enough to let her movements blur and pass by people without notice. Yuko had no idea where to go, so she took off towards the nicer buisness district. There was a much lower chance of being ambushed. Of course there was no way of telling whether they were on her trail yet, but it was better to be safe than sorry. In a distant land like this, safehouses were few and inbetween.

  
Yuko hid in the shadows behind a tall tree next to a bank and watched the nice western style mansion up on a hill. It was surrounded by trees and looked well-kempt. With a deep breath she tried her luck and climbed over the fence. The sunlight was an unpleasant prickle, a sure sign that she'd overindulged, while she ran from shadow to shadow. Circling around the building until she found an open window, she watched for cameras and dogs. Then it was a simple matter of sneaking in. She found herself in a nice country kitchen with brass pots and wooden cabinets. With her heightened senses she could tell where the residents were -in an indoor pool in the basement- and snuck upstairs. Various guest rooms, a broom cabinet and a pantry later she finally found the master bedroom. She walked up to an impressive carved wooden wardrobe and grabbed the first white shirt she found. She dumped the remainders of her torn blouse in the wardrobe with only mild feelings of guilt.

Her heart beat like a drum when she stole back downstairs and out of the same window she came in. Nothing changed about the scenery as she crept back into town. It had been drilled into her since birth: never let your guard down. Yuko made sure to hide her trail as best as she could. Overindulging meant becoming a blip on the radar of her enemies. And still she was determined to find him and warn him of the coming storm. For now though she was going to need her equipment back from where she left it: in Murasakibara's hotel room. Gnashing her teeth she made her way through the streets with the pleasantly absent way of a tourist. The guilt piled up inside her with every day. As much as she liked the tall purple haired boy and as much as she knew he liked her, she would leave him. His safety had become paramount to her. Yuko lowered her head and pressed her lips together. He'd get to move on with his life.

Murasakibara looked up from the tv when she unlocked the door. From his expression she could immediately tell that he was pissed. Sure enough he stood up and was in front of her in two large steps. 

"Yukochin," he drawled with flashing eyes. "You're late."

She stared at him and tried to come up with anything, but the lies had slipped her mind. He waited a few beats before the v of annoyance morphed into concern. He gave her an once over before steering her into the kitchenette. Yuko sat down without protest, feeling endlessly tired and heartbroken. 

"It's been seven hours since you left," he told her gently and pressed a cup of juice into her hands. 

"Atsushi, I'm sorry," she burst out.

"This isn't the first time. What did you do?"

"I-"

There was a knock on the front door. The color drained from her face when Murasakibara stood up with a confused frown. She was out of her seat before he could take a step and put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Stay here," her tone brooked no argument.

"What's wrong, Yukochin?"

"Be quiet," she told him and looked straight into his eyes. 

Before he could say anything else she crept up to the door and expanded her senses throughout the whole hotel. None of the presences felt hostile, but that didn't mean anything. The one in front of the hotel room felt somehow airy and glowing. Tension drained somewhat from her as she returned her focus to her body and peered through the door spy. A golden haired boy with perfect winged eyeliner stood there. Yuko hesitated briefly before she opened the door. 

"Oh? Hello there," the boy gave her a surprised little grin. "I must have the wrong room."

"Who are you?" She asked briskly. 

If he was with them he'd say something like-

"I'm Kise Ryouta, I'm sure you've seen my pictures on magazines. My latest shoot is even on the 109 shopping centre!" He announced and winked at her.

Yuko relaxed and shook her head. "So you're Kisechin."

"Eh?" He blinked. 

"What are you doing here, Kisechin?" Murasakibara drawled from behind her.

Yuko very nearly jumped. She hadn't heard him come up. His solid calm presence grounded her frayed nerves a little. Kise looked between them with question marks in his eyes. 

"Ehhh?!"

Yuko rubbed her face with both of her hands and stepped aside. "I'm so tired." She complained quietly, and then more loudly. "Do you wanna come in or something?"

"Er, why not?" Kise said with polite confusion and shot a bewildered look at Murasakibara.

Guilt pricked at her when she saw how the usually calm and placid boy had that look of confused worry on his face when he looked at her. Yuko shook her head without looking at him. At some point she'd ceased to feel welcome in this place. Kise gingerly sat down at the kitchen table and continued to stare at them both. The big black suitcase with the white handle sat in Murasakibara's bedroom, next to a window. It was constantly on her mind, along with thoughts of running. The lavender haired boy seemed to sense her mood and casually leaned against the kitchen counter next to the bedroom door when she sat down opposite Kise.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" The blonde asked delicately. 

"No," Yuko said.

"Yes," Murasakibara growled.

Kise crossed his legs and coughed lightly. "Well, I just came to say hello. Your next match is against Seirin, is it not?"

Yuko blinked and looked at Murasakibara, who tilted his head and shrugged.

"So?"

"Ah, I'm sure it'll be fun to watch you play against Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi." Kise chuckled lightly. "Good luck. I'm sure it won't be an easy match."

"I don't care. I'll crush anyone who gets in my way," the tall boy drawled.

Their banter helped calm her down until she stopped digging her fingernails into the fabric of her pants. Yuko looked down and scratched at a dark spot that was likely dried blood. Ten tiny halfmoon shaped marks on both of her thighs began to prickle. The flesh was mending itself. Usually she wouldn't pay it any mind, but today she chose to feel. 

"Would you like to drink something?" She asked with a sudden smile. 

"Oh, sure. Whatever is fine," Kise returned her smile.

Yuko got up and opened the fridge. "Is vegetable juice fine?"

"Yes."

"We have that?" Murasakibara sounded vaguely appalled.

"We do, Sushi-kun. I haven't given up on getting you to live more healthy yet." Yuko grinned and handed Kise his glass. 

Kise raised a brow and took a sip of carrot juice. "So Yuko-san, you live with Muracchin?"

"Kind of. We're really neighbours usually."

"Is that so?"

"Well, actually you could say we're friends," she said and grinned at Murasakibara. 

The tall boy grunted in agreement. Kise put his glass down with a mischievous look. "You're his first friend, I think. I've never seen this guy being social with anybody outside our old team."

"Really?" She shot a glance at Murasakibara. "I don't get why. He's such a nice boy."

Kise choked on his next sip. Yuko hurried to hand him a paper towel to cough into. When he stopped choking he ran a hand through his long fringe and sighed.

"You're the first one to say that, Yuko-san. He's a beast."

"Aaah, that's a little harsh," she chided with a small smile. "He's really nice, I'm serious. We get along really well, don't we Sushi-kun?"

"Usually," he gave her a meaningful look.

"Ah, yes," she said and looked down. 

"So you are fighting. Geez, Muracchin, what did you do to upset this lovely lady?" Kise said with mock outrage and winked at her.

"I didn't do anything. Don't jump to conclusions, Kisechin." Murasakibara said and tilted his head to the side with narrowed eyes.

Yuko bit down on her cheek to keep the raging emotions inside her in check. Kise seemed to notice the change in atmosphere and stood up. 

"Well, sorry to have barged in. I'll be on my way, then. See you around Murachin, Yuko-san."

"Bye Kise-kun," Yuko said and escorted him to the door. 

When he was gone she returned to find Murasakibara still leaning against the counter with crossed arms and a look of discontent. Yuko swallowed and squared her back. He simply observed her approach until there was barely a hand of distance bewteen them. Yuko stared at his chest and wrestled with her desire to just finally be honest.

"There are... things I can't talk to you about, Sushi-kun," she began quietly. "Did you know that my grandfather is the head of the second biggest pharmaceutical company in Europe? That my father is the head of the Japanese branch of this company? I'm an apprentice in his office, which is why I always have so much work."

"I didn't know that," he replied without uncrossing his arms. 

"I know you're curious, but you have to trust me on this: you're better off not knowing. It's dangerous to know too much. I don't want to drag you into anything bad, Sushi-kun. You're... really really important to me and I don't want to you to get hurt."

Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes. She'd lost the battle with her emotions and rested her forehead against his chest. When he uncrossed his long arms and wrapped them around her she closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. It was like a dam burst inside her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed quietly into his shirt. 

"Shh, it's okay," he mumbled.

Yuko shook her head furiously. Being wrapped in his arms felt like the safest place on earth. He began to rub circles into her back. His touch left warm trails on her skin, even through the stolen t-shirt. She hated how she automatically became aware of his steady heartbeat. A fierce self-loathing rose like bile in her throat and made her clench her teeth. 

"You're so good to me, Sushi-kun. More than I deserve," she mumbled. 

"That's not true. Yukochin is precious to me, too. I don't want you to hurt." 

Something about his voice made her look up. Murasakibara wore a mix of emotions on his face. Sadness, adoration and resignation were in his violet eyes. He cupped the side of her face and looked intently at her.

"Your eyes are bright brown now," he murmured. 

"I know," she replied unhappily. "I know."

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Yukochin, why do you not trust me?"

"I do. Sushi-kun, I'm just scared," she admitted in a rush. "I'm scared I'll hurt you."

He looked taken aback. Both of his lavender eyebrows rose. "Ehh, but you can't hurt me, Yukochin."

Yuko ground her aching teeth. She could go for a month without it now, but once she got going it was hard to stop. 

"There's," she licked her lips and looked down, "There's a line I can't cross. It's not the kind of problem you can solve in a basketball match."

"You're rambling," he pointed out gently.

"You've gotta understand what I'm saying, Atsushi," she begged. "I can't tell you anything more. I want you to play basketball. You're so good at it and you love the game. Make a career out of it if you can. Live a long and happy life. That's what I want for you. That's what's not gonna happen if I-. If I.." 

"If you what?" He asked calmly. 

"If. I. Stay." She ground out and stared at his chest. 

"Yukochin," he said softly and tilted her head up. "You've said what you wanted to say, yes? Now let me do the same. The only way Yukochin can hurt me now is if you leave."

Her mouth grew slack as she stared at him. Murasakibara held her gaze, sure and steady with conviction. He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb before he continued.

"I've waited all this time for you to let me in. I can wait a little longer. When you're ready, I'll listen."

"Mu-Murasaki-," Yuko felt hot tears spill down her cheeks as a fierce ache split her chest. "Atsushi-!"

He gave her a soft little smile full of adoration and nodded slowly before he released her and took a step back.Yuko felt immediately colder for his absence, but a warm little fire took hold beneath her breastbone. She wiped the tears away and sighed with relief. The tall boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the bedroom. 

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"You need to sleep, Yukochin. That couch sucks." 

"W-well yeah , it does, but-"

"Relax," he said with a small smile, "I trust you. Trust me, too?"

"I do." She replied instantly. 

"Good."

Yuko sat down on the blessedly soft bed and toed her socks off, resigned to her fate. It was true that she trusted him completely. She didn't trust herself, however, and that was the issue. The fact that he put himself in her hands so easily was touching. Yuko watched him kick off his shoes and jeans. His legs were like the rest of his limbs long for a Japanese person. Then again he didn't look like the typical Japanese High School student. She laid down and rolled on her side facing the wall. The bed dipped under his weight when he sat down and wriggled under the covers. Moments later she felt the cover being tugged out from under her followed by a shock of heat when he draped it over their bodies. Yuko felt her eyes slip closed. It was like she was lying in a nest of warmth and comfort. Murasakibara kept a foot of distance between them. Yuko felt the bed move when he turned his back to her. It was the safest she'd felt since coming to this country.

Later that night Yuko woke without knowing why. A warm body was wrapped around her and it was absolutely dark in the room. She felt groggy and blinked a few times until she realized that a warm neck was right in front of her face. Without thinking she opened her mouth and began to nibble at the skin with sharp pointy teeth. Small beads of blood rose from the abused flesh. Yuko closed her eyes and lapped them up. The taste was almost unbearable. A symphony of flavor and vitality burst on her tongue and she began to dig a little deeper until she heard a sleepy grunt. She shut her mouth so fast her teeth clicked when Murasakibara began to move. 

"What's wrong?" He slurred and peered up at her through shaggy purple hair.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," she turned her head away, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yukochin," he muttered and sat up beside her. "Show me."

Yuko just shook her head. That sweet taste lingered tantanlizingly in her mouth, begging for another bite. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him reach up and touch his neck. His fingertips came away blood and he frowned at them. Yuko's heart began to pound with fear. She was frozen to the spot when he slowly held out his fingers in her field of vision. The red droplets filled her mind with desire. 

"Is that what you want?" He whispered.

A pitiful whimper escaped her throat. Her hand shook when she slowly lowered it. It was too much: the smell, the sight of that delicious blood. Her mouth opened slowly as she bent forward. A long almost serpentine tongue flicked out and licked at his fingers. She heard him draw in a surprised breath, but he didn't move. Yuko gripped his hand with both of hers as she cleaned it of any residual blood. A strange calm overcame her as the divine flavor overwhelmed her senses. Was blood supposed to taste quite that good? It had never before, so why now? 

"Yukochin," he whispered roughly, "You can have it, you know? My blood."

"Do-don't say that or I might take you by your word," she muttered and released his hand through sheer force of will. 

"If that's what you need, I'll gladly give it to you."

She felt him gently grab her upper arms and turn her towards him. Yuko watched as he brushed his hair to the side and revealed his abused neck. A sizeable bruise was already forming. Her eyes zeroed in on the five little punctures. Yuko clenched her teeth and looked him in the eye. 

"Sushi-kun, I have to ask you something first. It's important that you answer honestly."

"Go on," he whispered with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Lord, but he almost looked more excited than her. Yuko didn't know what was going on anymore. 

"Are you a virgin?"

It was definitely not what he'd expected. He blinked and flushed lightly. A tiny smile grew on her mouth when he fidgeted. 

"What kind of question is that?" He muttered.

"It's important," she assured him. 

He hesitated for a while and scratched his neck which prompted more bleeding, but he didn't seem to notice. 

"Yes."

Yuko let out a sigh of immense relief. "Good. That's good news."

"Why?"

She just shook her head and leaned forward. Murasakibara lowered his head a little with a determined expression. She noticed that he was rather tense and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Thank you, Atsushi. This means a lot," she murmured gently. "It won't hurt for long, I promise."

"Go on," he whispered.

Yuko didn't need to be told twice and opened a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. They sild into his skin like a knife through butter. Murasakibara hissed and jerked before he went still. Her eyes rolled back at the heavenly taste that flooded her mouth. As she took in his life's essence foreign memories began to slip into her mind. Yuko reveled in all that she saw and witnessed the purest form of connection between two sentinent beings. Slowly, unwillingly she remebered that she must not take too much. The rush faded when she drew back. Red droplets ran out of the sizeable holes her teeth had punched into his neck. Yuko licked at the wounds until they closed, leaving behind barely visible dents. No one would notice unless they were looking. Murasakibara's limp body slumped against her. She gently laid him down and brushed the hair out of his face. He was unconscious and pale. With a hot jolt she suddenly remembered that he was supposed to have a big game in the morning. She stole a furtive glance at the alarm clock. Four more hours until he'd have to get up. Yuko licked her lips and frowned thoughtfully. 

"I hope you weren't lying, dear Sushi-kun," she murmured as she raised her left wrist to her mouth. 

She cut her wrist on her teeth and squeezed a drop of blood out. With her right hand she pried his mouth open before she slowly let the drop drip on his tongue. It was just a single drop. It shouldn't matter. Just this once, she assured herself and massaged his throat until he swallowed reflexively. Yuko sat back and regarded him silently. Nothing happened, which was good. Lying pale and still he looked oddly innocent with his droopy violet eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Like an overgrown kid, she thought fondly. If she hadn't seen him on the court she'd assume he was harmless. She laid down beside him and snuggled up to his side. A new sense of vitality and power coursed through her veins as she reviewed the memories she'd been gifted with.


	9. Chapter 9

When it was time to get up Yuko threw back the covers and sat up with a big yawn. Her senses automatically expanded, but instead of the entire hotel, which was her usual range, she could feel half the town. The change was startling and disoriented her for a moment until a big hand shook her shoulder. Yuko looked up at Murasakibara's curious face. His cheeks were rosy and he looked healthy as a horse. She smiled and stood up. 

"How are you feeling, Atsushi?" 

The tall boy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Fine."

"Then you should get ready for your big game. I'll come and watch," she promised with a smile.

He was already wearing a new pair of sweat pants and a shirt, while she was still in yesterday's shirt and undies. It was neither weird nor embarrassing. He gave her a tiny smile and slanted his eyes.

"I'll crush them all, especially that annoying Teppei."

"Who's that?" She asked as she searched the closet for a clean pair of pants. 

Murasakibara huffed. "He's too intense. I hate people like him."

"Ah, I see," she muttered as she grabbed a black skirt and slipped it on. "Ne, Atsushi. You love basketball, too, don't you?"

"Hmph."

"If it's just a game to you then you should try to relax and just have fun," she said with a bright grin. "Don't worry about that Teppei person, ne?"

He gave her a baleful stare. "You don't get it, Yukochin."

She shrugged and went to root around in the fridge. The tall lavender haired boy followed her and accepted the cunchy roll she handed him. Yuko bit off a piece of melon bread and chewed thoughtfully. 

"Yukochin, I was wondering," he spoke up after a brief silence. "Why do you eat?"

"Why do I eat?" She asked incredulously. "It's because I'm hungry, silly."

"You know what I mean," he muttered and crunched up his wrapper with a serious look. 

"Hmmm, it's difficult to explain. Let's just say there are different kinds of hunger." She scratched her cheek and shrugged. "Try to focus on your game now, ne? You don't wanna loose to Teppei, do you?"

Murasakibara glowered silently and furrowed his brows. Yuko felt more than saw him enter the pre-game focus zone, as she decided to call it. The memory of a smiling brown haired guy with thick eyebrows flashed before her mind's eye. So that was Teppei. Yuko smiled fondly and reached up to ruffle through his long hair. 

"Let's go, Sushi-kun."

"Please call me Atsushi from now on."

"Huh?" Yuko blinked. "Alright."

He gave her a content smile and put a hand on her lower back to guide her through the door. The rest of Yosen High's basketball team was waiting in the lobby. Yuko got more than a few weird looks, but she didn't mind. Tatsuya's face lit up when he saw them. It felt like she hadn't seen him in forever. He'd probably been busy in the city, she suspected. 

"You're late," he said with a small grin as they approached.

More than a few of the other guys looked jealous. Yuko smiled and was about to reply when a familiar scent entered her nose. The world around her faded to black as her heart skipped a beat before it went into overdrive. Blood, gallons of blood, burning rubber, acid and gasoline. It was faint but it was there. The reason she'd come to Japan had finally come out of hiding. Her eyes widened. 

"-ko? Yuko?" Tatsuya waved a hand in front of her face.

A mechanic smile spread on her face. "Sorry. Go ahead, I'll come watch you later. I've got something to do first."

Murasakibara frowned and shot her a worried look. "Is everything alright, Yukochin?"

"Don't worry, it's fine. See you later," she waved over her shoulder and slowly walked away.

"Are you guys still fighting?" She heard Tatsuya ask.

"No," the tall boy replied mulishly. "Let's go."

As soon as she'd slipped into the shadows outside the hotel she allowed her human side to go under. When her eyes opened next the pupils were elongated and surrounded by a thin black circle. A wide grin split her face as her body melted into darkness. She melted out of the shadows a mile away from the hotel. Yuko let the darkness flow freely around her feet. It felt a lot like spreading her wings after a long time. The scent was much closer now. She closed her eyes and focused. It was moving west fast, likely in a car. Too fast to catch. Yuko ground her teeth, suddenly consumed with a decades old anger. Her body evaporated into a cloud of black dust that melted into the shadows.

She followed the scent doggedly until she came close to a big stadium. There was a roar of noise coming from inside and people were streaming towards it as if drawn by a magnet. A sign read "WinterCup!" above the entrance. Watching from the shadows Yuko finally found her goal. It was not likely a coincidence. So he was Akachin ? A small incredulous laugh escaped her. This was what he'd been doing? Playing ball with the kids? She dug her fingernails into the palms of her clenched fists. Shirking his responsibilities and risking the wrath of the elders. She let out a measured breath. Fine, let him put a blind eye to their reality. There was no longer any reason for her to care. Yuko straightened her clothes before she stepped out of the shadows.   
Yuko entered the stadium and braced herself against the noise of hundreds of people talking at the same time. Hundreds of heartbeats surrounded her and yet she could easily pick out the one that mattered the most. A fond smile crept on her face as she walked up to the top of the spectator stands and leaned against the railing. She had a perfect view of the basketball court and the scoreboard. After a while the teams emerged from their locker rooms and lined up on the field. She perked up when she saw Murasakibara amongst them. He was hard to miss since he towered over everybody else, not to mention his odd haircolor. Their opponents were Seirin, Kagami and Kuroko's team. Neither of the two were in the starting line up, though. Their hearts quivered with fear at the sight of Yosen's team. Yuko rolled her eyes at their intense stare-off. When the referee lifted his hand, they bowed jerkily and greeted each other. 

The ensuing battle was slower than she'd expected. It seemed that Seirin's team were testing the waters carefully and in respone got completely overwhelmed by Yosen's flawless defense. She grinned brightly as she watched him easily spoil Serin's attempts to score. It was good that he didn't seem affected by the loss of blood at all. The fact that he hadn't mentioned it in the morning made her hope he'd forgotten all about it. Yuko's smile dimmed when she wondered how it was possible for her to give in so easily. He'd wanted her to take it. He'd seen her hungry face and offered himself up. Yuko rested her head on crossed arms as she watched the tall boy. He looked bored but she could sense he was really into the match. A warm glow spread through her chest and made her wonder. Footsteps clicked on concrete behind her. The pink haired girl and Aomine approached the railing seemingly without noticing her. It was the girl who spotted her first. 

"Oh!" She said and stopped in her tracks. 

Aomine's eyes narrowed when he saw her. The corner of her mouth quirked. 

"You," he growled. 

"Hello Aomine-kun and friend."

"It's Momoi Satsuki," the pink haired girl sighed and tugged at his jacket to get him to move.

He kept sending her unfriendly glances as he obediently followed her to the railing a few feet away. 

"Inoue Yuko," she stated politely.

"Believe me, I know." Satsuki replied in a pained voice and gave Aomine a meaningful stare.

The blue haired boy's cheeks flushed lightly as he ignored them both and stared at the court. Yuko dismissed them and focused back on the game. Murasakibara moved faster than she thought possible, so fast he had her worried for a minute before she realized that this was his innate ability. The spark she's sensed in the very beginning was now in action as they battled on the court. Seirin fought bravely and refused to be squashed even with an 18 point difference. Knowing him she watched in delight as he grew increasingly invested in the game the more the enemy team resisted. Yuko smiled softly. He was having fun despite himself.   
At the end of the first half both of the teams retreated to their benches. Unfortunately there were too many witnesses lest she would've shadow stepped down there. Yuko let her eyes drift over the crowd in boredom. Acrid smoke assaulted her nose. He was in here somewhere and he was taunting her. Yuko felt her hackles raise in irritation. They both knew she'd find him eventually. It just seemed he was dedicated to annoy her as much as possible beforehand. Probably because the little prick hated being challenged. That much at least hadn't changed. 

"Yo, can you stop staring? It's fucking creepy." Aomine's dark voice drew her out of her thoughts.

Yuko blinked and realized she'd been looking at the side of his head. "Sorry Aomine-kun. I was just thinking that you look pretty weird."

"What was that?" He snapped.

A vein began to pulse on his forehead. Yuko chuckled. "Just kidding."

"Why you-"

"Calm down, Dai-chan!" Satsuki snapped and shoved his side. "You know they're not-"

"Shut up Satsuki," Aomine hissed quickly and sent her a furtive glance. 

Yuko tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Satsuki rolled her eyes with a long-suffering sigh. 

"Is this about the time I kissed Taiga?" She asked suddenly. 

Aomine's glare could've killed. "It's not! I don't care who he kisses!"

"Clearly you do. I'd advise you to sort that out with Taiga before either of you hurt yourselves trying to act tough."

"I don't need advice from you! What do you know about the way he feels, anyway?!" 

"I know that his eyes were on you that entire time, trying to gauge your reaction. I'd say we were a little too successful." Yuko gave him a one-shouldered shrug. "It's none of my business, though."

Aomine glared at her. Such an impulsive boy. Not entirely without wits, just too ruled by an explosive temper. He was much like Kagami in that respect, only Kagami wasn't such a tsundere. She'd read that term in one of Murasakibara's mangas and thought it applied perfectly. She had an inkling that he wouldn't appreciated being informed of it, though. Aomine huffed and turned back toward the field, apparently determined to ignore her. Yuko only hoped he got the hint that she wasn't interested in the redhead. The game stayed much the same through the next two periods, with Seirin struggling on and Yosen's increasingly shaky defense. She frowned, trying to guess what changed. Seirin had many tricks up their sleeve. Each of their players had special talents that were useful against Yosen's super-defensive play. She didn't particularly care about the details, she just enjoyed waching Murasakibara have fun. Until he suddenly wasn't. Kuroko's vanishing shots were giving him trouble. Yuko sighed with irritation at the way the acrid smell teased her nose. It was highly distracting. So much that she decided to get a bathroom break before the fourth period began. 

As she washed her hands she stared at her face in the mirror. Hazel eyes with slitted pupils and a black ring around them. No one had commented on the change besides Murasakibara. The last time she'd been this well fed was more than a year ago. It made her think of the stories grandfather used to tell her as a child; of ancient battles fought in medieval Europe and seas of corpses impaled on poles beneath a black sky. All to feed the one man who had single handedly repelled the invading Turkish armies. Compared to that, the pitiful amount she'd taken from Murasakibara was practically nothing. And yet it was enough to give her back one of the more powerful abilities she possessed. Yuko stared at her face and wondered if that meant she was weak. The thought filled her with conflict. She'd tried to live a normal life as much as possible and to remove herself from the gruesome reality of her nature. On one hand she was glad it was so easy for her to blend in, on the other she hated the thought of not being other enough to protect anyone. She touched her face in the mirror and traced its outline. 

"Still the same," she whispered, "After all this time. Will I ever change?"

Yuko thought of her grandfather in all his regal glory, without a single grey hair on his head. A sinking feeling made her stomach churn. The bathroom door opened and Satsuki took a step inside before she noticed her. Yuko dropped her hand from the mirror, but the pink haired girl was already giving her a weird look.

"Are you alright?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, Momoi-san," she replied tiredly. 

"Oh alright. You know, Dai-chan was really upset after. You know."

"It was just a prank," Yuko shrugged. "I didn't know he was in that deep."

"It's been like that ever since they laid eyes on each other. Always fighting and bickering. It's giving me a headache," Momoi sighed as she headed for a stall. 

"I do hope they figure it out themselves. Then again, they're pretty dense." Yuko laughed.

"They will. In the main time, please don't kiss Kagami-kun again. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up with his sulking."

"It's a promise," Yuko grinned. "See you around."


End file.
